Sins of the Father
by Reddawn
Summary: Vegeta is about to pay for his crimes as two mysterious figures from space stalk him. Justice will be done, but at what price, and will Trunks just stand by and watch?R&R!
1. Prologue

Sins of the Father  
  
  
"The sins of the father will be visited upon by the son"  
  
  
  
A large ship passes into the Milky Way galaxy. Inside, a monitor flares up, and two   
individuals focus their attention on it.  
  
" So, that's Earth, eh?"  
  
" Yeah, the one and only."  
  
" Thought it would be bigger or something."  
  
" Keep your mind focused, we have a job to do."  
  
" I know, I know. So what's the deal on this one?"  
  
" Oh, it's a beaut. Guy used to work for Freeza. Got a whole list of planets he destroyed single-handedly."  
  
" Wow, sounds tough."  
  
" Nah, nothing we can't handle."  
  
" So, what's the call?"  
  
" Dead or alive, my friend, dead or alive."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Early Morning

" Vegeta, breakfast is ready!"  
  
" UGHHHH... cursed baka-women." muttered Vegeta. If one thing was true about Vegeta, he wasn't a morning person. Although, he was hungry; and Bulma did make a mean Belgium waffle. Of course, her cooking wasn't always that grand. Before her made Kakarrot's women teach her how to cook, Bulma's food was just god-awful. So bad that he'd rather lick Kakarrot's boot than stomach that mess.  
  
" Vegeta, get your lazy butt up now!" yelled Bulma  
  
" SHUT UP woman! I'll come down when I am ready!"  
  
"Either you come down RIGHT NOW or there will be no chocolate milk for you!"  
  
" .....dammit," he muttered, " fine, I'm coming!"  
  
Vegeta rolled off his ridiculously huge and over-ordinate bed. He had to convince Bulma into buying it by saying " it is the only bed suitable for a prince...and his princess." He always could melt her heart.   
  
Vegeta grabbed his King-Kong slippers, a gift from Kakarrot, and checked himself in his mirror above the bed. His hair was just the way he liked it...up. As it turned out, it was a beautiful day, as the sun was shining through the windows of his room.  
  
Vegeta was not really the same man that he was when he first came to Earth. Sure, he still acted like an arrogant jackass, but in reality he had settled down quite a bit. He was wed to Bulma, the "Baka-woman", and had two children with her, Trunks and Bra. In fact, Trunks 16th birthday was in a couple days. He was actually proud of his son, reaching the super-saiyin level at an early age. Of course, he never showed his pride, it just wouldn't be proper. And Bra, his little princess. She looked so much like her mother, but had the disposition of her father. And just like her mother, she had Vegeta wrapped around her little finger.  
  
As Vegeta walked down his grand staircase, he began to reminisce about old times. He had been doing that a lot lately. There hadn't been any battles fought in some time, and the only time he really let loose was when he spared with Trunks or Kakarrot.  
  
Now there was a change, he and Kakarrot getting along; in a way at least. He would never admit to being Kakarrot's friend, but damned if Kakarrot didn't consider Vegeta his best friend. No, he just regarded him as a "worthy opponent", but deep down he knew the truth. He was number two when it came to him and Kakarrot, and it might have taken him some time to accept it, but he finally did.  
  
'Maybe I'm just becoming complacent in my old age' Vegeta joked to himself.  
  
"THERE you are. You sure took your sweet time getting down here," nagged Bulma, " hurry up, your food will get cold."  
  
*mumble-grumble* said Vegeta under his breath.  
  
" MORNING, DAD-DEE!" squealed a 5 year-old Bra, covered in her oatmeal.  
  
Vegeta looked at her plainly, nodded, and said "Daughter."  
  
Bra's joyful expression died at his lackluster comment. To make up for it, he flashed her a grin and gave her a wink, to re-assure her of his fatherly love.  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Vegeta went into his same routine that he had followed for years: training in the gravity room. He did it more now as a ritual than as an effort to become stronger. When he reached the ultimate level of a super-saiyan 2, he decided that it was enough, as Kakarrot surpassed him and reached super-saiyan level 3.  
  
" Hey dad, mind if I join you?"  
  
" Eh, Trunks?" asked Vegeta. " Don't you have school or something to go to?"  
  
" Dad, it's a Saturday, there isn't any school." replied Trunks.  
  
" Very well, if you must." said Vegeta. He acted reluctant to spare with Vegeta, but in reality this was one of his most favorite things to do. Trunks's power level had grown leaps and bounds in a matter of years, and Vegeta prided himself on that. He was far stronger than Vegeta was at that age, probably stronger than he was now. If that were true, though, Trunks kept it a secret, probably out of respect for his father.  
  
They both powered up to super-saiyan, and Vegeta made the first move. Charging right toward Trunks, he had intended to knock him right in the face, but all he connected with was air.  
  
" Damn, the kids fast." he thought. Just as soon as Trunks disappeared, he re-appeared over Vegeta and knocked him square in the face with his knee, which sent Vegeta tumbling to the floor.  
  
" C'mon, old man, you have got to have more than that." joked a triumphant Trunks.  
  
" You little smart-ass." sneered Vegeta. Yeah, he was pissed, but proud at the same time. He got up and the two saiyans clashed with each other again. This "fun" would go on for hours on end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Hunt

Chapter 3: The Hunt  
  
  
" Commence landing procedures."  
  
The large ship descended upon the mountainous valleys of northern Montana. Two figures, at least 7 feet tall, stepped out of the craft.  
  
" Hey, not bad, reminds me of home. Except for the blue sky. Weird, Huh?"  
  
" You worry too much about the most meaningless things. Now, we have work to do." They both pulled out their scouters and fixed them on top of their heads.  
  
" He should be the most powerful reading we get." As their scouters scanned the Earth for significant power levels, looks of confusion fell upon their faces.  
  
" Well damn, if that isn't something. I got back six different saiyan readings, with the strongest in the area of 30,000,000."  
  
" Yeah, I got the same. Shit, this might be more of a hassle than the Counsulate told us."  
  
" Probaly, but no worries. 30,000,000 isn't much anyways. Just means we have to get our hands dirty."  
  
" So where to first?"  
  
" Let's go to the most powerful first, then work our way down."  
  
  



	4. Encouter

Chapter Four: Encounter  
  
  
Goku had been off fishing with Goten early that morning. Goten was growing up to be just like Goku, unlike Gohan. Gohan had been born with a more reserved attitude toward his powers, and had furthered his studies instead of fighting like his mother had wished. But not Goten, oh no. He was just as wild and carefree as his father was at that age, who in some ways, still was.  
  
" Hey dad, are you gonna catch anything, or are you just gonna stare at the sky all day?" the young saiyan joked.  
  
Goku looked at his son with a smirk. " Well hey, son, you haven't caught anything either."  
  
" But at least I catch things sometimes, you NEVER catch anything."  
  
" Wait, now that's not true. There was this one time I caught a fish THIS big," Goku said as he stretched out his arms, " but I felt sorry for the guy and let him go."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes, " Sure, dad, whatever."  
  
This perfect scene of a father and son bonding would soon be interrupted  
  
  
  
" Hey, the scouter says that two of them are down there."  
  
" Alright, and remember: don't jump the gun like last time. We have to identify the perp first, then act."  
  
  
  
  
Goten laid his pole down and focused on the sky above. " Hey dad, you feel that?"  
  
Goku too had put down his fishing pole, then immediately jumped to his feet. " Be alert, son, I fell some real strong power- levels coming toward us."  
  
From the clouded sky, two figures descended upon the lake where Goku and Goten were fishing. They were big, REAL big. There skin was purple, with long locks of white hair flowing from their heads. Thet were definitely humanoid, but not humans, as the horns from the sides of their heads said otherwise.  
  
Goku observed the two men. " Something is awfully familiar about those two, I just can't put my finger on it."  
One of the figures looked at the other and said " Yep, definitely saiyans. The hair is a dead giveaway."  
  
Goku heard that comment, and decided to approach the two. " Hey, who are you, and what do you want.?"  
  
One of the figures turned toward Goku. " What is your name?" he asked.  
  
Goku was puzzled, but answered anyways. " My name is Goku."  
  
" Goku? What kind of a saiyan name is that?"  
  
Goku thought for a moment, 'A saiyan name?'. " Oh you mean Kakarrot," he replied, " but nobody calls me that, except for Vegeta of course."  
  
That caught the full attention of the two behemoths. One smiled, and said " Vegeta, eh? Really, how interesting. So you know Vegeta. Any chance you know where we could find him?"  
  
That made Goku immediately suspicious. That, and the fact that these guys were generating power-levels that he hadn't felt in years.  
  
"Look, if you guys just tell me what is going on, I'm sure I could help you."  
  
" It is none of your concern as to why we want Vegeta, but as to who we are, I can answer that. I am Krieg, and my, er, business associate here is Reich. Now, it would be in your best interest to show us where Vegeta is."  
  
Goku was getting frustrated. " Look, I know Vegeta has made alot of enemies in his life, so when two huge, powerful guys start asking for him without explanation, I really don't get in the cooperative mood."  
  
Reich then spoke up, " Look, punk, either we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You don't have to get your ass kicked for some loser. Now tell us where he is or else!"  
  
" Well," said Goku as he powered up to super-saiyan, " I don't take well to threats, so if you guys want to do this, then let's do it!"  
  
Krieg and Reich were stunned by the explosion of power that instantly came out of Goku. Their amazement, however, would be short lived.  
  
Reich looked toward Krieg, " Hey, so we can take down this guy, right? Everthing legal and all?"  
  
" Sure, he's all yours. But don't beat him too badly, we may still need him."  
  
" Heh, heh, no problem." Reich motioned toward Goku and began to power up. " Hey you little shit, you want to play games with us? Well then, let's play!"  
  
With that said, Reich charged at Goku and took at swing at the mighty super-saiyan, but he connected with nothing. 'Huh?' he thought, ' Now where did that guy go?'  
  
Goku had instantly appeared behind Reich and roundhouse kicked him in the head, which sent him flying into the lake.  
  
Krieg looked on with a grin on his face. " This might be fun after all."  
  
Reich, pissed and ready to fight, blasted out of the water and shot a large Ki blast at Goku, which Goku just smacked away.  
  
" Holy shit, that blast could level a mountain, and he just swatted it like a fly!" said a bewildered Reich. Goku flew right at him and they began to exchange blows.   
Reich landed a few good ones, but Goku was dominating this little skirmish. Goten was watching from the ground.  
  
" Why is dad toying with this guy, why doesn't he just blast him and get it over with?" he thought.  
  
It seemed like Goku could almost hear his son's thoughts, and he was right. While he hand the upper-hand on this guy, he was going to   
be sure that the tables wouldn't be turned. That happened way too many times in the past, more then Goku would like to admit.  
  
In a flury of punches from Reich, Goku just went right through them an smashed him and top of his head, sending him hurtling  
down to the Earth. Reich landed with a loud boom, and didn't look like he was getting up.  
  
Goku then positioned himself. " Kame....Ame.....HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The huge blast came crashing into Reich, hitting him with the force of a nuclear explosion.  
When the smoke cleared, Goku could see his opponent, beaten and battered.  
  
Goku then focused himself toward Krieg. " Look, I didn't want to do that, but your friend left me with no choice. Hopefully you won't make the same mistake."  
  
Krieg was not impressed. " Oh, you handeled yourself well against Reich, but it doesn't take much to beat a novice, now does it?"  
  
Goku started to smile. " So you think you could so better, eh?" He began to power up more.  
  
" How about I just show you." said Krieg. Goku, who was floating a good 20 feet above Krieg, was focused and alert of his next opponent. But, in  
an instant, he was gone.  
  
" Hey where did he g.." Before he could finish his sentence, Goku felt a strong blow to the gut, pushing the air out of his lungs.  
Goku was gasping for air when he looked up, and saw Krieg before him. 'How did this guy move so fa..' BOOM!!! The next thing Goku new, he was laying  
in a huge crater in the ground, unable to move.  
  
Goten watched in amazement. " WOW, I didn't even see that guy move, and yet he must have been the one that hit dad."  
  
Goku started to regain the feeling in his body, just as Krieg lowered himself to the Earth.  
  
" What, was I too fast for you?" he asked mockingly. " Looks to me that your'e the one who made a mistake. One last chance: tell  
us where Vegeta is or you will get the beating that's meant for him."  
  
"Yeah punk," said Reich, slowly making his battered sell over to Krieg, " We don't have any beef with you, just give us what we  
want."  
  
Goku had managed to pull himself out of the crater and was struggling to get to his feet. " I...told..you....NOOOO!" And with that, Goku blew up in a rage of power,  
all the way to super-saiyan two.  
  
Shocked, but still not impressed, Krieg through his right hand around the neck of Goku, choking him.  
  
' Oh, no,' thought Goten, 'dad still isn't strong enough to take these guys.'  
  
Krieg looked down at Goku, his hand choking the life out of him as he struggled. " I've grown tired of you, boy. You have wasted enough of our time. Know this; we will find Vegeta,  
and no one, not even a loyal friend such as yourself, can stop justice from taking place." Krieg, still holding Goku's neck, lifted him up and threw him over toward Goten. The two purple  
giants gave Goten a look of disgust, and flew of into the sky.  
  
" Damn, I didn't think that guy was THAT tough!" said a humbled Reich.  
  
" Don't worry, you are still learning. Now, on to business. I had hoped we could have gotten Vegeta quicker than this,  
but it seems that this mission will take a little longer than previously expected."  
  
" So, where to now?" asked Reich.  
  
" The scouter said that the next highest power level was due north, in a city of some sort. It is there that we now go."  
  
And with a sonic boom, they were both off on their search.  
  
  
  
  
"Dad... hey dad....are you okay?"  
  
Goku roled over into his back, clutching his broken ribs and trying to get out some words. " gg... get..gohan." is all he could make out.  
  
"Dad, I can't just leave you here, your hurt!"  
  
" g-go son...just GO!" yelled Goku in a state of pain.  
  
" Okay...okay dad, I'll be right back, don't you worry!" Goten jumped to the air and headed to his house.  
  
Goku laid there in a puddle of his own blood, his clothes torn aprat and his body badily bruised.  
  
He thought to himself, ' Shit, Vegeta, you managed to piss off some very tough guys.' He then faded out of  
consciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Reinforcements

Chapter Five: Reinforcements  
  
Gohan had been studying for his Chemistry exam for days now. ' Next week is graduation,' he worried, ' and if I don't ace this, I won't get my degree!' The young saiyan had been doing nothing but studying as of late, and his girlfriend, Videl, was getting restless.  
  
" Hey, Gohan..." she cooed, "let's go out and do something. You can't be cooped up here forever, y'know."  
  
" What? No, no, I gotta study, gotta study."  
  
" Oh, please! You know the only reason you're in college is to make that nagging mother of yours happy. What is her deal, anyway?"  
  
" But, Videl, mom only wants what's best for me, and a good education is..."  
  
" That's BULLSHIT, Gohan, and you know it! That lady, I just don't get her. She makes the strongest guy on the planet put his nose in books all day, when he should be off saving people or, maybe , spending time with someone special. And furthermore..."  
  
"AHEM!!!!"  
  
Videl stopped talking, and a shock of fear ran through her. She and Gohan slowly turned around to see, at the entrance to Gohan's room, Chi-Chi.  
  
Videl began to shake, and tried to get out some words. " Uh...what I meant was, er... uh, heh heh , that your WONDERFUL mother, uh...hmm..."  
  
" STOP RIGHT THERE, MISSY!!!" shouted Chi-Chi. " I heard every word that you said, I hear everything in this house, and I do mean EVERYTHING!" she shot a mean look at Gohan. " Just look at you, trying to corrupt my sweet, innocent baby, who is just trying to study. You... you little TART, why I ought to..."  
  
" A TART!" Videl was pissed. " Just WHO so you think you are talking to, you little bit..."  
  
" HEY!" yelled Gohan. " Now look, I'm sure we can solve this if we just calm.."  
  
"SHUT-UP!!!" yelled both Chi-Chi and Videl, who went right back to arguing.   
  
All the sudden, a voice came from downstairs. " Hey, Gohan, come quick!"  
  
All three stopped talking. " Is that Goten?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
Goten came running up the stairs and into Gohan's room. " Gohan, ya gotta hurry, dad's hurt, we gotta GO!"  
  
" Wait, wait, slow down, bro. Now, tell me what happened."  
  
Tears began to run down Goten's face. " These two guys, they were HUGE! And they were looking for Vegeta, and dad wouldn't tell them, and dad started to fight them, and they hurt him bad, so we gotta go NOW!" Goten started pulling Gohan's arm.  
  
" Absolutely not!" said Chi-Chi. " " GOHAN, you are going to stay here and study. I won't let Goku and his little gang-fights get in the way of your..."  
  
" Mom, just SHOVE IT!" yelled Gohan.  
  
Chi-Chi's mouth was wide open, with a look of shock on her face. Videl was doing all she could not to laugh.  
  
Gohan turned to Goten. " One second, bro, let me get something." He went into his dresser, and pulled out a sack of senzu beans. " Alright, let's go!" The two saiyans flew out the window as fast as they could.  
  
Videl looked at Chi-Chi, who was still wide-mouthed and in shock. " Oh, I just can't stand it; BUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"  
  
  
  
" So, you say these guys were looking for Vegeta, huh?" asked Gohan.  
  
" Yeah, that's what they said."   
  
" And dad wouldn't tell them where he was."  
  
" Nope, he sure wouldn't. And they beat him hard for it too. Well, not the first one, but the second one beat dad, even when he was super-saiyan two."  
  
" Damn. If you ask me, dad should have just told them where Vegeta was."  
  
  
They came to where their father was, and descended downward. Goku was sitting up, still holding his fractured ribs. Gohan pulled out a senzu bean, and Goku gulped in down without any words being spoke. As soon as it hit his tongue, Goku felt his energy returning."  
  
" Thanks, Gohan. Boy, those guys sure were trouble."  
  
Gohan looked at Goku. " Dad, why didn't you just tell them where Vegeta was? Was he worth all this?"  
  
" Now look, son, I know you still have trouble with Vegeta, but deep down he is our friend, and I would never betray a friend."  
  
Goten spoke up. " Hey, dad, are we going to go after those guys?"  
  
" Yes, son, we are." Goku turned to Gohan. " Will you come, Gohan?"  
  
" Sure, but not for Vegeta, for you, dad."  
  
" Good, that's all I ask."  
  
Goten pulled on his father's shirt. " Hey dad, I'm going too, right?"  
  
" Sure, but be careful. We might need you. And we have an advantage, because we know where to find Vegeta and warn him. Go ahead and take my hands, you two, we are going to instant-transmit to Capsule Corps."  
  
They both grabbed onto Goku, and in a flash, they were on their way.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Face to face

Chapter Six: Face to face   
  
  
----Capsule Corp----  
  
  
Vegeta and Trunks had finished their training, with Vegeta looking the worst for wear.  
  
" Gee, dad, next time I'll go easy on you, ok?"  
  
Vegeta shot him a death stare, but the big bruise on his cheek made the look quite comical to Trunks, who started to giggle.  
  
" Boy, what are you laughing at!" demanded Vegeta.  
  
Trunks bit his lip, but he just couldn't help it. " Oh, nothing dad, nothing at all."  
  
" So you were laughing at nothing, eh!?!"  
  
A big grin grew on Trunks face, who tried to hide it with his hand. " Yeah, dad, sometimes I just laugh for no reason."  
  
Vegeta scoffed. " Hpmm! You would!"  
  
"Look, dad, I need to go clean up, I'm meeting Marron later on for dinner. She has some sort of plans for my birthday and all. You do know that my birthday is tomorrow, right?"  
  
Vegeta tightened up. " No, I didn't. A true saiyan warrior does not celebrate such petty things as a birthday. Of course, you are half human, so it is to be expected that you would have some weaknesses."  
  
Trunks was somewhat hurt, but after living with Vegeta all these years, he had come to expect it, so the hurt didn't last long. " Well, ok dad, I guess I'll get ready for Marron."  
  
" Hpmm! Marron, the daughter of that bald twerp and the glorified toaster oven. If you wish to waste your time with such a weak creature, than by all means, go."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes "Alright, dad, why don't you go ahead and get out of that armor, it is practically falling off you."  
  
Vegeta lifted his head high and said " A TRUE warrior does not worry about such..."  
  
" Whatever, dad." interrupted Trunks. " See ya."  
  
Vegeta stood tall as Trunks left the room, but as soon as he was out of sight, he let the pain and exhaustion set in. ' Damn,' he thought, ' that kid gave me more of a fight than I ever thought he could. And he wasn't even trying! Maybe I am getting old.'  
  
Vegeta walked to his bedroom, feeling sharp bits of pain run up his legs as he took each step. ' I'll get him back,' schemed Vegeta, ' maybe I'll hit him with a frying pan as he is eating his cheerios tomorrow. Heh heh.  
  
Vegeta had also lied to his son. He indeed did know that his birthday was tomorrow, and he had a special gift for him. When Vegeta got to his room, he opened the closet and pulled out a box that was on the top shelf. In it was an amulet with a golden necklace . It was the royal saiyan crest, the one that his father wore and his father before him and so on. It was passed down each generation to the ascending prince, but unfortunately that tradition stopped with Vegeta. He had never gotten it officially from his father. No, it was given to him by Freeza, who took it off King Vegeta after he killed him. Vegeta never wore it, but it still meant a lot to him. It was the only surviving piece of a long, proud monarchy. Vegeta had told his son of it, long ago, and decided that now at Trunks 16th birthday that he would continue the tradition and pass it on to his son. Vegeta couldn't help but feel exited and proud; that the look on Trunks face when he saw the amulet would be priceless. It would be one of the few acceptable times that Vegeta could show his love for Trunks.  
  
**Knock Knock**  
  
Vegeta was startled, and quickly put the amulet back in the box. " Who is it!" he yelled.  
  
" Oh, knock off the attitude, Vegeta!" It was Bulma, one of the few people who could talk to Vegeta like that and still live. " Hey, we have some visitors here who want to talk to you."  
  
Vegeta was livid. " Who is it, woman!?! I am quite busy, you realize!"  
  
" Calm down, buddy. It's just Goku and his kids."  
  
' Kakarrot?' thought Vegeta. ' What could he possibly want?"  
  
" Fine," said a reluctant Vegeta, " I'll be right down.'  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta made his way downstairs, and saw Goku, along with Goten and Gohan, sitting in his living room eating some cookies that Bulma made.  
  
" Gosh, Bulma, you sure do make a mean cookie!" said Goku.  
  
Bulma was blushing. " Why, thank you, Goku. It's nice to have someone who appreciates good cooking!"  
  
Vegeta was ready to break up this little lovefest. " Well, Kakarrot, what do you want!"  
  
Goku turned around to see Vegeta, and held up a cookie. " Hey, you should try these, they're really good!"  
  
' Idiot' thought Vegeta. "If the only reason you came here was to get cookies, that I assume that my presence is not needed!"  
  
" That's not why we came, Vegeta." said Gohan, rather coldly.  
  
" Eh? Is that so? Well, I'd be delighted if you would tell me WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING HERE!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
Goku stood up. " Well, it's a long story. Why don't you take a seat and I'll tell you everthing."  
  
" I'll stand, thank you!" shot Vegeta.  
  
" Ok, sure, it's your house. Well, where to begin?"  
  
  
---------Goku tells Vegeta what happened---------  
  
  
  
  
" GET OUT!!" yelled Vegeta. " I don't need your help, nor want it! I will take on these bastards myself, and will defeat them!"  
  
" But Vegeta, even I couldn't take them, so what makes you think that you could do it all by yourself?" asked Goku.  
  
" What are you trying to say? That I am weak!?! Fool, I am the most powerful saiyan alive, and I will prove my might by taking these beasts head-on, single-handedly!"  
  
" Vegeta, you are an IDIOT!" yelled Gohan. " If you could see past that huge ego of yours, you could see that dad is only trying to help you! Hell, he nearly lost his life fighting them, just because he wouldn't say where you were!"  
  
" Than that was his mistake! He should have realized that I would be more than happy to take on a challenge, as I have not had one in some time! Let these creatures come, and I will put to rest any doubts that I can't handle my own problems!"  
  
" But Vegeta," said Goku, " we didn't say you couldn't, it's just that these guys are so strong and..."  
  
" GET OUT! Get out NOW before I blast every one of you!" said Vegeta, as he began to raise his power level.  
  
" FINE, I'M OUTTA HERE!" yelled Gohan. Goku ran to catch Gohan right before he walked out the door.   
  
" Look, son," Goku explained, " we can't let Vegeta's ego get the best of him! We need to help him, regardless of if he wants it or not."  
  
" Dad, I'm sorry, but you are a FOOL if you plan to help that man! He doesn't deserve such loyalty from you, or from anyone!"  
  
Trunks then came running down the stairs, drying his hair from the shower he just took.   
" Hey, what's going on down here, what's with all the yelling?" He saw Goku and his sons. " Hey, guys, what's up? What are you doing here; trying to surprise me for my birthday?"  
  
Vegeta turned to his son. " Nothing is going on, Kakarrot and his brats were just leaving."  
  
Goku walked toward Vegeta. " Come on, Vegeta, you have to let us..."  
  
Goku stopped. They all stopped, as they could all feel it.A huge power level was descending on the building.  
  
" Damn, that's them." said Goku. He looked for Vegeta, but could not see him. He had already gone outside to meet the threat.  
  
' God, Vegeta, why do you have to be so stubborn?' thought Goku. He then turned to Gohan and Goten. " C'mon, guys, we can't leave him hanging. Trunks, you come too, alright." They all rushed out to the roof of Capsule Corps, where Vegeta was waiting.  
  
" Look, when I said I don't need any help, I MEANT IT! NOW LEAVE!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
Goku stood firm. " No, Vegeta, we're here to stay."  
  
" Blast you Kakarrot! You would try to take this one last fight from me, wouldn't you? It won't happen! I will MAKE you leave if you don't..."  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came a voice. The saiyans looked around for the speaker, but didn't look long, as two huge beings drooped from the sky and landed on top of the roof, directly across from them.  
" Ah, yes, Vegeta. I'm sure of it, the hair is unmistakable." said one creature.  
  
Vegeta looked directly at his hunters. A look of hate ran across his face.  
  
" Damn...," he said, " ......Ginyu."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Answers

Chapter Seven: Answers  
  
  
And there they were, the two hunters, face to face with the hunted,, along with four other saiyans.   
  
" Wait, Vegeta. You mean ' Ginyu' like, 'Captain Ginyu'?" asked Goku.  
  
" Yes, you dolt, Ginyu! They are the same race, but these ones are stronger than he was."  
  
Goku looked over the two behemoths. " Oh yeah, I see it now, the horns, the purple skin. Why didn't I notice that before?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. 'Idiot.' Then spoke, " Now, I DEMAND that you state your purpose for confronting the prince of saiyans, as you will receive the beating of a lifetime!"  
  
Krieg, the bigger and the stronger of the two Ginyu, acknowledged Vegeta. "Ah, yes, Vegeta. Believe it or not, we have no personal quarry with you; this is just business, you understand. But it is just the same, as you are to come with us."  
  
" Come with you!?! HA!!! And just how do you plan on achieving that?!"  
  
" By force, Vegeta. We are to bring you to the Counsulate, dead or alive." said Krieg.  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth. " Damn... the Counsulate. Shit!"  
  
Goku was confused. " Hey, what is this 'Counsulate'? He mentioned it before when we fought."  
  
" The Counsulate," answered Vegeta, " is a group of self-righteous bastards who hire mercenaries to bring in those who they feel commit crimes. These two, they are just hired guns... bounty hunters. Nothing more."  
  
" Very good, Vegeta." said Krieg. " I see you have had a few run-ins with them in the past."  
  
" So, why so you want Vegeta?" asked Goku.  
  
" We have been hunting down everyone who once worked for Freeza, and have brought them to justice before the Counsulate. Vegeta here is the last one on a very long list, but he may as well be the worst. Reich, read the charges."  
  
" With pleasure. Lets see, over 58 planets destroyed, with all inhabitants. About 25 planets conquered, and given in servitude to Freeza. At least 500 murders ranging from human to Namekian. The rest is trivial."  
Trunks was in shock as he looked at his father. " Dad...is...is all this true?"  
  
Vegeta turned to his son, with fire in his eyes. " I was a SAIYAN WARRIOR! The ELITE! It was my royal DUTY to destroy those weaker than I!!! Freeza said to take a planet, and I took it!"  
  
Trunks had sorrow and disbelief in his eyes. " But...you regret it all now, don't you? You're sorry for those things, aren't you father?"  
  
Vegeta went silent, and just stared at his son.  
  
Goku looked over at Krieg. " Wait, you can't be serious! He did those things only because Freeza made him. Besides, he has changed and has repented for his crimes again and again."  
  
" KAKARROT, do NOT try to stand up for me! I can deal with this myself! Now, LEAVE, before you anger me further!"  
  
Gohan had had enough. " Damn it, Vegeta! If you could look past that ego of yours, you could see that dad is only trying to help you, you would..."  
  
"ENOUGH TALK!!!!" yelled Krieg. " Vegeta, you WILL come with us, and if need be we WILL use force!  
  
Goku powered up, as did Gohan and Trunks. Goku motioned for Goten to fly away, and as soon as he did he turned his attention to Krieg. " Look, you two can't possibly take all of us on, so if you plan on taking Vegeta, you'll do just that!"  
  
Krieg and Reich laughed. " Yes the TWO of us may have trouble," Krieg said, " but ONE should have none at all!"  
  
Krieg and Reich began to glow bright red. Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta all looked on in amazement, as the images of the two Ginyu blurred, until they became one.  
  
" Wha... they... they FUSED!" said a shocked Goku.  
  
" YES," said the dual voice of the newly formed Ginyu. "I AM BLITZKRIEG. VEGETA, YOU WILL COME WITH ME, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"  
  
" Jesus, do you feel that power!?!" yelled Gohan.  
  
" Stay strong, son, we need to make our attack. Trunks, you take the rear, Gohan and I will charge him from the front."  
  
" DAMN YOU, KAKARROT, I do NOT need your..."  
  
BAMMMMM!!!!!! Blitzkrieg rammed his fist in the face of Vegeta, knocking him through the roof of Capsule Corps.  
  
" DO IT!!!" screamed Goku.  
  
Trunks flew to the back of the giant Ginyu, as Gohan and Goku charged him from the front. Instead of all three hitting him at the same time, he de-materialized and they all came crashing into each other. They went flying, unconscious, across the building.  
  
Gohan immediately came to, and charged to super saiyan level two. He flew back to the rooftop, but saw no sight of Blitzkrieg.  
  
" Damn, where did he go!?!"  
  
He sensed a powerful energy level coming right at him, but was too slow to react. Blitzkrieg threw his foot into the gut of Gohan, and gave him a spinning elbow to the head. Gohan was hurt, bad, but still got up to fight. Blitzkrieg was again nowhere to be found.  
  
" Come on, you bastard, show yourself!" he yelled. He felt his presence behind him, and turned around with a thunderous right hook, landing it right in the gut of Blitzkrieg.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed. The punch had done nothing to Blitzkrieg, but the impact had shattered every bone in his right hand. " You...son of a bit..." Before he could even finish his cursing, which Chi-Chi strictly forbade, the gigantic hand of Blitzkrieg was around his neck, crunching his spine and chocking the life out of him.  
  
Blitzkrieg pulled the young warrior to his face, starring right into his bulging eyes.  
  
" YOU FOOL, WHY WOULD YOU THROUGH AWAY YOUR LIFE FOR A MURDERER? NO MATTER, FOR NOW YOU DIE!"  
  
"Noooooooo!!!!" A huge ki blast crashed into the back of Blitzkrieg, knocking Gohan out of his hands and sending him flying across the roof. It was Goku, powered up to super saiyan level three.  
  
Blitzkrieg was instantly back on his feet, impressed with the power of his new opponent. Goku went to Gohan.  
  
" Son, are you alright?" Gohan couldn't talk, all he could do is cough up blood. " Okay, just sit put, and I'll get you some senzu beans."  
  
Blitzkrieg appeared right before Goku, and stared down on him. " WELL, WELL, I SURE DIDN'T EXPECT THAT. DO YOU HAVE MORE?"  
  
" Yeah, I've got it right here."  
The two mighty beings engaged in a flury of punches and kicks. They appeared to be equally matched, as neither had the advantage.  
  
" NOT BAD FOR A SAIYAN, BUT I AM THROUGH PLAYING WITH YOU!" Blitzkrieg gave Goku a huge blow to the stomach, pushing the air right out of his lungs. He then put him in a chokehold, and was attempting to snap his neck.  
  
***TAP-TAP***  
  
Blizkrieg turned around to see Trunks tapping on his shoulder. " Hi!" Trunks said, as he clocked him straight in the face. Blitzkrieg was distracted enough from the blow to allow Goku's escape, and the two super saiyans regrouped together.  
  
" We need to work together on this one!" said an exhausted Goku. They surrounded the stunned beast and gave them all they had; multiple kicks to the head and punches to the abdomen. It actually seemed to be working, as the two mighty saiyans were overwhelming to the stunned Ginyu.  
  
" Trunks, back off!" yelled Goku. Trunks knew what Goku had in mind, and flew away from Blitzkrieg.  
  
" Kame....Ammmmmeeeeeeee....HAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Goku sent a huge blast toward Blitzkrieg, hitting him point-blank an knocking the giant down.   
  
Trunks was ecstatic. " YEAH, Goku! We have him now!"   
  
" Keep on him, we can't let him get a second wind!" said Goku.  
  
' Damn' thought Blitzkrieg, ' this is becoming more of a hassle than it should!'  
  
Goku and Trunks hovered above the fallen Blitzkrieg, and were ready for their next assault.  
  
Then, suddenly........  
  
" FINAL FLASH!!!!!"  
  
A massively powerful ki blast tore through Goku and Trunks, knocking them out of the air and severely hurting them. Goku, half conscious, looked up to see where it came from.  
  
  
It was Vegeta.  
  
" I said....I can take care of this myself!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. A prince falls

Chapter Eight: A prince falls  
  
  
Goku and Trunks laid unconscious, knocked out from Vegeta's Final Flash attack. Blitzkrieg, who was on the receiving end of a major ass-whipping, was shocked by the turn of events, but was nonetheless glad that it was now just him and Vegeta.  
  
" Ah, you fool," Blitzkrieg said, " had you only let your friends do your work for you, you might have survived this little encounter, but just like a saiyan you didn't think before you acted."  
  
Vegeta was pulsing with energy and anger. " Shut up and fight, you bastard." he coldly said.  
  
" Very well." Blitzkrieg lunged at Vegeta, and landed a right hook on his face. Vegeta rolled with the punch, and countered with a hook of his own, right on the jaw of Blitzkrieg.  
  
" Hmm, not bad," he said, much to his chagrin, " but you'll have to land more than a lucky punch to stop me."  
  
" Lucky, eh?" said Vegeta. He de-materialized and re-appeared above Blitzkrieg, landing a roundhouse kick to the side of his head.  
  
Blitzkrieg was dizzy for a second, and he could feel blood run down his face. ' How is this weakling landing these hits on me' he thought. Before he could gather his thoughts, Vegeta head-butted him in the gut, and gave him an uppercut , which sent him flying backwards.  
  
He got up, and saw an energy-pulsing Vegeta before him. " You can't be that fast! How are you able to be this strong? Not even your friends had this much power, and you were surely the weaker of the four!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, and began throwing hits at his appalled opponent.  
  
" BECAUSE..."  
***HIT!***  
" I..."  
***HIT!***  
" AM..."  
***HIT!***  
" THE PRINCE..."  
***HIT!***  
" OF ALL..."  
***HIT!***  
"SAIYANNNNNNNSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"  
Blitzkrieg was on his knees, his face and body bruised from the onslaught of hits he received from a pissed Vegeta.   
  
" Now, just how were you going to take me?" Vegeta mocked. " Oh yes, by force! I WILL SHOW YOU FORCE!!!"  
  
Vegeta flew above his battered foe, and started to concentrate all his energy into one final blast.  
  
Goku and Trunks, who were now somewhat conscious, watched Vegeta as he was doing the impossible.  
  
" How is Vegeta able to generate that kind of power? He is tearing apart that guy!" said a shocked Goku.  
  
Trunks knew exactly how. " He is using up ALL his energy at once! Like the old saying, ' The candle that burns twice as fast, burns half as long'. If he keeps up this pace, he will have used up all his power and will be helpless against that guy!"  
  
" Why is he doing this? Why insist on fighting him on his own?" asked Goku.  
  
Trunks thought for a second. " It is his one last great fight. He always hungers for it, but hasn't had it in years. To him, this is why he is alive, his reason for being."  
  
Vegeta had gathered up every last bit of strength he had, and put it in the form of a ki-blast.  
  
" BIIIIIGGGGGG......BAAAAANNNNGGGGGG.......AAAAAAATTTAAACCK!!!"  
  
The huge orb of energy crashed into Blitzkrieg, and leveled the entire Capsule Corps building( it was evacuated during the beginning of the fight). An entire city block was in ruin, due to the desperate actions of a desperate man.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the dust settled, two images began to uncover themselves from the rubble. It was Goku and Trunks.  
  
" Jesus! Vegeta didn't hold back on that one!" said Goku.  
  
" Yeah, well, he better be glad that no one but us was around. Where is he anyway?"  
  
" Right here." said a voice from above.  
  
Vegeta lowered himself down to where Goku and trunks were standing. " I told you that I would have no trouble taking care of that baka myself! Next time, you will obey my command, or YOU WILL feel my wrath!"  
  
" Whatever, dad." said Trunks. " Hey, where's Gohan?"  
  
Goku began to feel where his son was, and ran over to a fallen pillar. " He's right here, guys! C'mon, son let's get you out of there." He pulled his injured son from the rubble, who was still in a great amount of pain from the fight, and the building falling down around him didn't really help much.  
  
" Hey, Gohan, can you hear me?" asked Goku.  
  
Gohan opened one eye and was just barely able to speak. " Yeah...yeah, dad...I'm okay."  
  
Goku propped his son over his shoulder. "Hang in there, son, I'll take you to Kurrin's to get a senzu bean."  
  
Trunks was looking around the area where Capsule Corps once stood. " Hey dad, where is Blitzkrieg's body? I don't see it anywhere."  
  
" Because it is no more! It was vaporized with my attack, so don't waste your time looking for it!"  
  
Goku, with Gohan walked over to Vegeta. " Wait, Vegeta, maybe we should look just in case. I know we can't feel his power level anymore, but just to be on the safe side."  
  
" Look, Kakarrot, I said he is no more, so stop trying to..."  
  
Goku was waiting for Vegeta to finish his sentence. " To what, Vegeta, stop trying to what?"  
  
Vegeta's face was in shock. " No, that's impossible!"  
  
Goku and Trunks turned around to see what Vegeta was starring at.  
  
" NO WAY!" yelled Trunks.  
  
It was Blitzkrieg, a little battle torn, but still standing. He had a look on his face that would kill a weaker man, but instead scared the saiyans shitless.  
  
" How...how could anybody survive a blast like that...at point-blank!?!" asked Goku.  
  
Blitzkrieg began to walk over to the saiyans, each footstep making a boom noise as he progressed. " Vegeta," he said in a monotone voice, " you...will...come... with...ME!!!"  
  
" Get ready, guys, he's coming for another atta..."  
  
BOOM!!! With light-speed quickness, Blitzkrieg attacked Goku, hitting his jaw with such a force that it shattered upon impact. Gohan, who was leaning on Goku, fell with his father right before Blitzkrieg's feet. He was in no shape to fight, but struggled to get on his feet.  
  
" Pathetic." said Blitzkrieg, as he proceeded to smash the worn warrior with his foot. Gohan laid there, still alive but unable to move, as the pain was too intense.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta watched on, horrified at what they had just seen. " Father, go away, you have no more power left to defend yourself!"  
  
" What!?! Boy, you will not order me to do any such thing! I would rather die a warrior, than run as a coward!"  
  
" DAMN YOU, JUST GO!!!" screamed Trunks, as he tried to push Vegeta away. " Father, please, just ..AHCKKKKK!"  
  
Blitzkrieg grabbed the neck of Trunks from behind, and lifted him off the ground. " You should have listened to your son. " he said, and then smashed him into the ground.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his son, mangled and broken. He then looked Blitzkrieg right in the eye. " You will pay for that, you son of a Bitch!"  
  
" Shut up, fool." said Blitzkrieg, as he back-handed Vegeta and knocked him down to the ground. " You know, this was to be REALLY simple, just pick up a little saiyan and collect my check. But no, you had to fight back, so you know what? I'm going to have a little fun with you now!"  
  
Blitzkrieg kicked Vegeta in the gut, rupturing vital organs and causing internal bleeding. Vegeta could not defend himself, as he was now powerless. He tried to pull himself up, but was stopped as Blitzkrieg stomped his foot on his back.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Vegeta screamed, feeling a pain that he never felt before.  
  
" Hurts, huh? Well good, you deserve it you scum! You low-life murderer! The Counsulate said dead or alive, alive preferred, but you know what? Dead will be just as good!"  
  
He palmed Vegeta's head, and began to squeeze. " I'm going to crack your damn head like an eggshell! So much for the prince of all saiyans!"  
  
Trunks looked up to see his beaten father, helpless in the hands of Blitzkrieg. ' Damn! My leg is broken! I have to help dad!' he thought. He tried to get up, but his fractured bone prevented him from doing so. ' DAMN, I have to get over there!' Trunks felt a surge of energy run through him, and with it propelled himself like a battering ram toward Blitzkrieg.  
  
CRASH!!! Blitzkrieg was knocked over, and his grip on Vegeta was let go as well. He got up to see Trunks, struggling to stand and attempting to attack him. " Idiot boy." He said, and he simply slapped the young saiyan, which was enough to put him down.  
  
Vegeta was knocked over a few yards away, and was propped up on a large wall. His vision was blurred, but he could still see Blitzkrieg's image. 'This is it' he thought..  
  
Blitzkrieg stopped a good 15 feet from Vegeta, and raised his hand toward him. " Now, Vegeta, you will get what you so rightly deserve. I sentence you...to DEATH!"  
  
Blitzkrieg's hand began to charge up a massively powerful ki blast. Trunks lifted his head to see what was happening, and saw what Blitzkrieg was doing.  
  
' He's gonna kill dad! Can't...let...him....'  
  
The anger and the pure hatred that was now filling Trunks surged power into him. He got up, broken leg and all, with electricity flowing around him. ' Gotta...save...dad!"  
  
The ki blast that Blitzkrieg had been forming was finished, and he launched it toward Vegeta.  
  
" FATTTHERRRRR!!!! NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
In a flash of light, Trunks flew past Blitzkrieg, past the ki blast, and landed right in front of Vegeta.  
  
" Wha..." said Vegata.  
  
BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!! A white light engulfed the entire area.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes. He was still alive, even though he saw a ki blast from Blitzkrieg coming straight his way. Then he remembered Trunks, and laying right before him was the burned, bloody body of his son.  
  
Vegeta was unmoving; paralyzed with an impending thought of doom. He son, too, did not move. He could not feel his life force, his power level, anything. Trunks just laid there, his face in the ground, lifeless.  
  
Vegeta finally moved, taking his hand and feeling his son's wrist for a pulse. He knew it was pointless, but he did it anyway. Nothing. Vegeta got on his knees, and kneeled over his son. Trunks, the mighty son of Vegeta, was dead.  
  
Vegeta felt his heart explode. A rush of emotions came over him, but all he could muster was a single tear. He rolled his son over, bringing his head to his chest, and just held him there like that. He was gone. His son was gone.  
  
Blitzkrieg walked over to the grieving Vegeta, letting him have his moment. He then spoke. " Will you come?"  
  
Vegeta lifted his head up to Blitzkrieg, then looked around. He saw Goku, his friend, in a beaten heap, and Goku's son, Gohan, in an equally bad way. He then looked at his son, whose eyes were now closed forever. Vegeta felt the fight leave his body, nothing mattered to him now. " Yes." he said.  
  
Vegeta got up, and walked toward Blitzkrieg. He then saw, out of the corner of his eye, something shiny. " Wait," he said, " I have to get something."  
  
" Very well." said Blitzkrieg.  
  
Vegeta walked over to the object, pulled it out the dirt, and stuck it in his pocket.  
  
" Now, let us be off." said Blitzkrieg. He put a sort of handcuff around Vegeta's wrists, and flew him all the way back to his ship. Vegeta was put in a holding cell, and the ship took off and left Earth behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat in his cell. It was dark, and the floor he sat on was cold. He was huddled up in the corner of the cell, and sat there quiet for some time. After a while, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the object he brought with him. It was the amulet. Today was Trunks birthday.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. ALTERNATE ENDING!!!!!!

  
  
  
Sins of the Father: The ALTERNATE ending  
  
  
  
Okay, this is for all those who wrote me saying how heartless and cruel I was to kill off Trunks (like it hasn't been done before) and how Vegeta would nneeeevvvvveeeeerrrrrrr give up. It takes place during chapter 7, so, without further ado..........  
  
  
  
Blitzkrieg's hand began to charge up a massively powerful ki blast. Trunks lifted his head to see what was happening, and saw what Blitzkrieg was doing.  
  
' He's gonna kill dad! Can't...let...him...'  
  
The anger and the pure hatred that was now filling Trunks surged power into him. He got up, broken leg and all, with electricity flowing around him. ' Gotta...save...dad!'  
  
The ki blast that Blitzkrieg was forming was finished, and he launched it toward Vegeta.  
  
" FATHHHEEEERRR!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
In a flash of light, Trunks flew past Blitzkrieg, past the ki blast, and landed right in front of Vegeta.  
  
" Wha..." said Vegeta.  
  
BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A white light engulfed the entire area.   
  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes. He was still alive, even though he saw a ki blast from Blitzkrieg coming straight his way. Then he remembered Trunks, and laying before him was the bloody, burned body of his son.  
  
Vegeta was unmoving: paralyzed with the impending thought of doom. His son, too, did not move. He could not feel his life force, his power level, anything. Trunks just laid there, his face in the ground, lifeless.  
  
Vegeta finally moved, taking his hand and feeling his son's wrist for a pulse. He knew it was pointless, but he did it anyway. Nothing. Vegeta got on his knees, and kneeled over his son. Trunks, the mighty son of Vegeta, was dead.  
  
Vegeta felt his heart explode. A rush of emotions came over him, but all he could muster was a single tear. He rolled his son over, bringing his head to his chest, and just held him there like that. He was gone. His son was gone.  
  
Blitzkrieg walked over to the grieving Vegeta, letting him have his moment. He then spoke. " Will you come?"  
  
*******************here's where it begins to change*********************  
  
Vegeta looked up at Blitzkrieg. He could fell the fire in his eyes. " Will I come? WILL I COME?!?"   
  
Vegeta powered up a massive ki blast and hit Blitzkrieg square in the balls with it. Blitzkrieg fell down, grabbing his wounded jewels in complete agony.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand, was feeling energy like he never felt before. A surge of golden energy ran through him. His hair grew longer, all the way down to his waist. His eyebrows disappeared, and he must have grown at least a good foot taller.  
  
' Wow!' Vegeta thought. ' Even my schlong is a few inches bigger! Wait till Bulma sees this!'  
  
Blitzkrieg managed to get to his feet, and in a VERY high voice said " Hey, what da hell? Where did that come from?"  
  
Vegeta smirked at his neutered foe. " Heh heh, looks like you be fucked now, bee-yatch!"  
  
Vegeta slapped Blitzkrieg silly, and then proceeded to re-enact some of the Three Stooges best material.  
  
" Hey, Blitzkrieg! Got yer nose. Nyuck Nyuck!" said a demented Vegeta. Oh, how he loved those Stooges!  
  
Blitzkrieg, still smarting from the nut-shot, was more confused by the choice of attacks from Vegeta than he was actually hurt by them.  
  
' What a dork.' Blitzkrieg thought.  
  
Vegeta saw he wasn't impressing Blitzkrieg, and decided to end it. " OKAY, time for my BIG-BANG SUPER CANNON IMPULSE FINAL FLASHY TYPE THINGY! HIIIIIYAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta's special attack blew right into Blitzkrieg, leaving nothing but a pile of dust and a Twinkie that he had stuff in his pocket (you just can't destroy those things!).  
  
  
" BUWAHAHAHAH!!!! I am the strongest now! All others before me are now DEAD! YESSSSSSS!!!!"  
  
"Uh....Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta tuned his head around to see Goku and Gohan, looking perfectly healthy.  
  
" Vegeta, we took some senzu beans, and we're fine now, so you still be one weak mo-fo!" said Gohan.  
  
" Curse you, Kurrin! You and your bean-making ass! You are now on my list! MY LIST, I TELLS YA!!!!"  
  
" Yeah, okay, whatever Vegeta." said Goku. " So, where's Trunks?"  
  
" EH? Oh yes, the boy. He's dead." said Vegeta.  
  
" Is that all?" asked Goku. " Well, we can take care of that right now!"  
  
Goku proceeded to pull seven, yes, SEVEN Dragonballs straight out of his ASS.  
  
" OH MIGHTY DRAGON, COME FORTH!"  
  
The Dragon appeared. " Waaasssupppp, ma bitches?" he said.  
  
" ALMIGHTY DRAGON! PLEASE BRING THIS BOY BACK TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING!" cried Goku.  
  
The dragon passed for a second, then said " Uhhhh.....'Kay."  
  
Lightening hit Trunks, and in an instant he was back on his feet, alive and all.  
  
" Wow, dieing sure does blow!" Trunks said.  
  
" It sure does, Trunks, it sure does." said Goku.  
  
" So, what now?" asked Gohan.  
  
Vegeta's face livened up. " Hey, let's all go to Starbucks and get some Mocha Cappuccinos!"  
  
" YEAH!!!" screamed the rest of the group in unison.  
  
Just then, a man from out of nowhere walked up to the saiyans.  
  
" Good job, guys, for protecting the Earth against a vile enemy." he said.  
  
" HEY! It's president Ralph Nader!" said Trunks.  
  
' Ummm, Mr. President," said Goku, " that guy really wasn't here to hurt anyone. He just wanted to arrest Vegeta, y'know, for all the killing and stuff he used to do."  
  
" Really?" asked Nader.  
  
"Yeah, but I was mostly stoned during those years." said Vegeta.  
  
" Well, then. Onto Starbucks!" yelled Goku.  
  
" Wait, what's that in the sky?" asked Gohan.  
  
" Why, it looks like a pig with wings! How about that, a pig flying! What do you think of that, Mr. Devil?" said Vegeta.  
  
The Devil emerged from hell, with a scarf and mittens on. " I don't care, it's too cold down here!"  
  
" What, is hell frozen over or something?" joked Goku.  
  
The entire gang laughed. You get where I'm going with this. PEACE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
